Bob Snores
by Stellar Evolution
Summary: Bob snores! What's Dot gonna do about it? Please R&R ^^


BOB SNORES  
By: Bluangl6 (AKA LilRaverSprite)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own ReBoot, or any of the characters so please don't sue me, I live in poverty...kinda...  
  
R&R Please!!  
  
  
Blackness...that was all...until Dot opened her eyes, that is, then of course she had to proceed to look at the clock. 2:30...Dot scowled in annoyance, then rolled over in bed, she may have been a workaholic but at least she was sane! A loud grating noise erupted from the other side of the recharge bed and Dot sat up with a jerk letting out a squeak. Her heart raced as she searched frantically for the source of the sound. Then she looked over and saw Bob lying sprawled on his back next to her in bed. His mouth was hanging open and let out horrible noises that sounded like a sidewalk being tortured with a jackhammer. Dot grumbled something about sinuses and laid back down yanking the covers away from the bed hog that slept next to her.   
  
She was just starting to let the darkness filter into her brain when another atrocious noise cascaded down upon her ears. Dot sat up with a groan and looked at Bob forlornly, silently pleading him to let her go back to sleep. Bob just lay there, snoring away with a little bit of drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Dot sighed in exasperation and turned over, fishing with her hand under the bed. She came up with a rolled up pair of socks, grinning she leaned over Bob, gave him a kiss on the nose, and promptly shoved the dirty pair of socks into the guardian's mouth. No sounds emitted. Her problem solved, Dot snuggled into bed with a smile.  
  
Snort...wheeze..  
  
  
Snort...wheeze..  
  
  
Snort...wheeze..  
  
  
Resisting the urge to strangle her lover, Dot sat back up with a grunt of frustration. She took out the sock and an absolutely thunderous snore erupted from Bob's mouth sending her reeling to the safety of her side of the bed. Dot looked incredulously at Bob as he snored on, then decided to try something new. She scooted closer to him and started to shake his shoulder.   
  
SSSSSSSSSSGGGGGGGGGGGGGZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT...  
  
She shook a bit harder.  
  
Bob snorted in response, then...  
SSSSSSSSSSGGGGGGGGGGGGGZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT...  
  
Dot growled. It's 2:00 am in the morning, Bob is snoring, AND IT'S TOO EARLY FOR COFFEE!! Her mind shrieked at her as she frantically shook Bob with all her might.  
  
Bob promptly rolled to face her, wrapping his arms around the green sprite with a death grip and mumbled something about white ponies. Dot grimaced as the snores were now located only a few inches away from her sensitive ears. Dot squirmed, which only made Bob hang on tighter. She struggled, and pushed, and inched, and wormed, and even tried tickling but it was all at no avail for the snoring went on, as well as Bob's death grip. Dot stopped for a second, panting and out of breath from trying to make the lovesick guardian let go. Then she noticed that he had stopped snoring, and she also noticed the troubled expression that showed on his previously vacant face. Curiosity entered her otherwise exhausted mind and she looked at Bob for a moment.  
Bob snuggled as close to her as bodily possible, almost crushing the life of her and she started to struggle again as her face turned a deep forest green   
  
"Don't leave me again..." Bob mumbled.  
  
Dot stopped struggling as those four words jerked her back to Bob's face, which was growing increasingly agitated. Shock lanced through her as she realized that he must have been talking to her in his sleep. Feeling somewhat bad Dot wrapped her arms around his slim waist and returned the death hug he was giving her.   
"Don't worry, I won't." She whispered lovingly.  
  
Everything about Bob relaxed, including his death grip, which relieved Dot, and his face grew content. Dot got a good breath of air, and was about to turn over when she decided against it and just lay in the guardian's arms. Dot closed her eyes, finally she thought.  
  
  
  
  
SSSSSSSSSSGGGGGGGGGGGGGZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT...  
  
Dot grabbed a pillow, she was sleeping on the couch.  
  
  



End file.
